


Rude

by jamesilver



Series: A Drarry Playlist [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baking, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Serenading, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Planning, Weddings, draco is bridezilla, harry sings a lot, its canon in this fic that he sings to draco, stupid dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Harry’s tongue felt thick like cotton as he opened his mouth to speak, but his voice came out surprisingly steady. “Mr. Malfoy. I have come today to ask for your blessing so that I may ask for Draco’s hand in marriage.”Lucius’ face didn’t change but he appeared to be in stunned silence. While awaiting his response, Harry’s fingers had twisted themselves together in the sign for luck like a child and he was chanting in his head, ‘say yes, say yes.’ He needed to know, but the seconds dragged on for what felt like hours.“You will never get my blessing until the day you die. The answer is no.” The door closed in Harry’s face before he could even open his mouth to respond.





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KhaliAmira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaliAmira/gifts).



> This fic is part of a series that takes songs and creates inspired fics using parts of the song. This specific fic was based off of MAGIC!’s Rude (although I prefer Madilyn Bailey’s cover) and I do not own the rights to any lyrics I possibly used, or any of J. K. Rowlings characters used. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever so please don't sue me.
> 
> Before we start, I would just like to say that comments are my lifeblood. They are what give me enough inspiration to post my next fic. I recently posted a drarry fic that I was really proud of and it made my fourth highest drarry fic in kudos without a single comment. I felt so uninspired and I made a promise in the end notes to dedicate my next drarry fic to the first person to leave a comment. So, Rude is dedicated to @khaliamira for being a real one and inspiring my writing. Thank you!!
> 
> also i highly recommend listening to Let’s Get it On when it plays during the fic 
> 
> Playlist will be linked in end notes.

The tempus charm rang out and Harry stopped it only seconds after it began. Glancing over, he saw Draco roll in his sleep, barely registering the sound. Good. He didn’t want to wake him up for this.

Last night, Harry had set out his best dress robes. Draco had tried to ask about them, but Harry had...well...distracted him. Now, Harry took a deep breath and sucked it up. As much as he hated wearing dress robes, this was a time that called for them.

They were starchy and made Harry feel stiff but, as he inspected himself in the mirror, he could see the visual appeal. He could only hope it would impress.

This was his chance.

This was the biggest question of his life (up until this point, as it would soon be surpassed).

Walking out into the sitting room of their flat, so as to not wake Draco, Harry took a deep breath, and readied himself for the apparition. The twisting and pulling of the magic had him landing only slightly awkwardly at the end of a long drive leading up to a beautiful house. A mansion, really, if Harry was being honest. The gate let him pass— Draco had made sure to modify the wards so he would be able to get in. And, he was grateful for that, as this was not a question he wanted to ask standing on the other side of the gate. In fact, that may be worse than just sending an owl.

Harry walked up the long drive to the door and stood there with his heart in his hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he gave a loud knock on the door.

A house elf promptly answered and he asked for Lucius. He wasn’t invited in.

Old fashioned families called for old fashioned procedures. But, Harry was willing.

As Lucius rounded the corner, Harry could feel sweat beading on his brow and he hid his hands behind his back in order to conceal their shaking from Lucius’ critical eye.

Once Lucius was standing there, Harry mentally panicked for about three whole seconds. What was he supposed to say, exactly? Why hadn’t he thought this out more? Should he just come out and say it: can I have your son for the rest of my life?

His tongue felt thick like cotton as he opened his mouth to speak, but his voice came out surprisingly steady. “Mr. Malfoy. I have come today to ask for your blessing so that I may ask for Draco’s hand in marriage.”

Lucius’ face didn’t change but he appeared to be in stunned silence. While awaiting his response, Harry’s fingers had twisted themselves together in the sign for luck like a child and he was chanting in his head, ‘say yes, say yes.’ He needed to know, but the seconds dragged on for what felt like hours.

“You will never get my blessing until the day you die. The answer is no.” The door closed in Harry’s face before he could even open his mouth to respond.

No? What did he mean, no? He knew how he and Draco loved each other. He knew that Harry made his son happy. Why?

Harry slumped down on the front step, not ready to go back and find Draco awake and padding around his kitchen half naked. It would hurt his heart too much.

Why did he have to be so rude? When it really came down to it, they both wanted the same thing: Draco’s happiness. Couldn’t Lucius see that Harry made him happy? That they both wanted this?

And, fuck, that was so cold. Didn’t he understand Harry had feelings too? He was human, after all.

The door opened behind Harry and the house elf politely told him that he needed to leave. Or, rather, that Lucius had asked him to leave, so he walked down the long drive and out to the other side of the gate before apparating back to their flat.

Things weren’t exactly quiet when he got back. There were small sounds from the kitchen and, not thinking, Harry walked in. What he saw made him linger in the doorway and just watch for a moment. Draco was standing in the kitchen, wearing boxers and one of Harry’s muggle band tees and frying eggs. He was humming softly under his breath and looked like he was dancing slightly to whatever tune was stuck in his head. And that was the moment Harry decided— he was going to marry Draco anyway. No matter what Lucius said, they were going to be family sooner than he knew. He was going to marry Draco Malfoy. No doubt in his mind.

It was then that Draco turned around to grab something and caught sight of Harry staring at him from the doorway. “Ah, yes, now I remember that you had those laid out last night. Where have you been this morning in your best dress robes?”

Shit. Harry blanched. He had completely forgotten and now Draco was staring at him expectantly. He wasn’t going to _tell_ him. He couldn’t exactly say that he went to ask for his father’s blessing and that it wasn’t given. (Plus, wouldn’t it spoil the surprise that he was going to propose? Sure, they had talked about it, but Draco didn’t know he was actually going to do it.)

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all done now.”

Draco eyebrows furrowed, obviously not satisfied with that answer. “Yes, but—“

“Really. Don’t worry about it.”

He hesitated, still not happy about it. “Fine. I just...woke up a tad concerned when my boyfriend wasn’t home.”

Harry crossed the room to him and took him in his arms, giving a light kiss on his neck. “I’m sorry.” Another light kiss, this time on his forehead. “Will you ever forgive me?”

Draco heaved an over dramatic sigh. “I suppose. But only if you promise to spend the whole day with me today and not do any of that paperwork you brought home until tomorrow.”

“Done.” Harry began leaning in for another kiss, but he pulled back at the last moment. “I think the eggs are starting to burn.” Draco jumped up and went back to the stove.

There was no doubt in Harry’s mind. He was in love with this man. And he was going to propose. Today. Draco had just said it— they were spending the whole day together. And there was no point postponing to try and change Lucius’ mind. He was going to just do it today.

While Draco finished up with breakfast, Harry slipped into their room to change, putting on a casual pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

After breakfast, they were sitting on the sofa, Draco’s feet in Harry’s lap as he reclined, still in his boxers and Harry’s tee.

“So, what do you want to do on our day together?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged a shoulder awkwardly. “I’m not exactly sure. But I think we should do something we like haven’t done in a while. We have lots of options, of course.”

“We could spend the entire day watching muggle films, we could go out and spend the day on the town, we could stay in bed all day, we could—“

Draco sat up, a glint in his eyes. “Fly?”

“Yeah, we could fly.”

“What if we did a combination of those things?”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “How, exactly?”

“Well, let’s see. Let’s pick our best ideas and do them all.”

Drumming his fingers on Draco’s ankles, Harry thought about it. “Okay, how about this....We start off baking some cupcakes. Real fun, get messy. Then we get back into bed a for a bit, have some fun there, before packing ourselves a nice sort of dinner and...” He paused. He knew what plans he had, but he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to tell Draco. “Okay, all I say is that we will go flying but there’ll be another bit that’s kind of a surprise.”

“I’m alright with surprises.“ Draco leaned forward, clambering onto Harry’s lap. “I just want to know what it is.”

Pushing a hand between them, Harry held him away a tad. “That would defeat the point of it being a _surprise_ , now wouldn’t it?”

Draco put on a pouty face. “But what if I don’t like it?”

“I promise you will.”

Still not looking satisfied, Draco climbed off of him. He reached out took Harry’s hand, tugging him back towards the kitchen. “Let’s bake.”

As Draco began setting out ingredients, Harry put on some music. He connected his mp3 player to the speakers, the first notes of Marvin Gaye’s _Let’s Get it On_ filling the room.

Draco rolled his eyes, pushing at Harry’s chest as he tried to come near him. “You are ridiculous,” he laughed.

“You love it.” Harry’s arms came to encircle Draco’s waist.

“Get off of me,” Draco squirmed. “I can’t bake like this.”

Harry pulled back, picking up a couple of eggs in his hands and began to juggle them, watching in amusement as light horror crossed Draco’s face. “Potter, I swear to Merlin if you get egg on our floor—“

“Calm down,” Harry said, setting the eggs back on the counter as Draco began to measure out ingredients. He hopped up onto the counter, content to watch as Draco did all the work. He wasn’t surprised when Draco found that he liked baking: he found it very similar to potions. Everything had to be done exactly right or it wouldn’t work properly. It calmed him and Harry mainly enjoyed watching, teasing, and eating raw batter.

As Draco reached for another ingredient, Harry dipped his finger into the bowl before popping it into his mouth. “Ugh,” he said, pulling a face. “Why is that gross?”

Draco slapped the back of Harry’s hand. “Because it’s literally just sugar and butter. Get your grimy hands out of my baking.”

Harry leaned back on the counter and began to sing along to the song as the chorus began. As the song continued, Harry serenaded Draco, putting one hand on his heart and singing, “We’re all sensitive people with so much to give.” Draco rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling.

“Oh, come on. Lighten up, Draco.” Harry kicked out teasingly, tapping his foot against Draco’s elbow.

“I’m trying to bake,” Draco laughed.

Harry jumped off the counter as the song kept on, taking Draco by the hands to sing “There’s nothing wrong with me loving you...And giving yourself to me can never be wrong if the love is true!” Draco shook him off, still laughing and he went back to baking, watching Harry dance around the kitchen and serenade him.

“So come on, come on, come on, baby! Stop beatin’ round the bush!”

Draco began to spoon the batter into the cupcake liners before putting them in the oven and setting a timer. As soon as he was done with that, Harry spun him and began to dance with him in the kitchen.

Harry couldn’t describe how happy he was singing out those notes. Draco dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder and laughed as they swayed around the kitchen and Harry found himself nearly overcome with the love that he felt for this man. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Draco, no matter what anyone else said.

The song ended and Draco spun away from him, reaching to begin to clean up the mess they had made. But, the notes of the next song struck Harry— he was pretty sure it was one Draco hadn’t heard— but he felt it in his heart and began singing immediately.

“A hot summer night fell like a net. I’ve gotta find my baby yet—“ He cut himself off when Draco handed him a spoon full of leftover batter. Harry stuck it in his mouth and continued to dance back and forth across the kitchen, doing everything he could to make Draco laugh.

It was a gorgeous laugh, it really was, and Harry would do anything just to keep hearing it. For the rest of his life. He loved this man so much it was overwhelming. Once more, he grabbed Draco’s hands and got him to dance with him.

He whipped the spoon out in order to sing the chorus: “Doctor, doctor, give me the news I gotta bad case of lovin’ you.”

They made an even further mess of the kitchen as they danced around it, Harry using ridiculous things for props— spoons as microphones, throwing tea towels and doing air guitar. And for the full ten minutes that the cupcakes baked, Draco had a smile on his face. All Harry wanted was to make Draco’s entire life like this. Was that too much to ask?

While the cupcakes cooled, Harry was once more sitting on the counter. He had been catching his breath the past couple of songs and now Draco was working on making frosting. He was just about ready to begin piping when one of Harry’s favorite songs came on.

“I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day.” Draco set the bag down and smiled, knowing this song well. “When it’s cold outside I’ve got the month of May.” Draco walked to the speakers and turned the music off, wanting to hear just Harry’s voice. He would sing this song for Draco all the time.

Harry crossed to the room to the love of his life, taking Draco up in his arms before continuing the song. “I guess you say what can make me feel this way? My girl.” Draco’s hands came up for wrap behind Harry’s neck and he pressed his head to Harry’s chest, breathing in deeply as Harry sang to him.

“I’ve got so much honey, the bees envy me...” Draco’s hands reached up to Harry’s face and their eyes met lovingly. Harry focused on Draco’s eyes as he sang the words he knew by heart, holding Draco close and vowing at that moment to never let him go. Draco was his. Forever.

Fuck it. Harry knew they had the entire day planned. Really, he did. But he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted Draco and now was just as good a time as any: swaying back and forth in their kitchen, half covered in flour and frosting. This was perfect and it was exactly the life that Harry wanted. He never wanted to let this moment slip away.

When he finished his song, he was prepared to ask Draco to marry him, but it was only then that he realized the ring he had picked out was still upstairs. As Draco walked back to the counter and began frosting cupcakes, Harry cursed under his breath.

Making sure that Draco’s back was facing the door, Harry silently cast an accio on the ring and felt the small box fly into his open hand. Slipping the box into his pocket, Harry withdrew the ring. Now was the time.

Draco turned around abruptly, completely unaware of all of Harry’s plans. He extended a hand. “Come frost a cupcake.”

Harry cracked a smile, anxious to find a moment when he could pop the question. “Oh, come on, love. You know I’m no good at that.”

Draco laughed, shrugging a shoulder. “It makes me feel better about my terrible frosting techniques.”

Seeing that there was no getting out of this one and that he would just have to wait, Harry let the ring slip back into his pocket as he came and took the piping bag from Draco.

“Okay, now, start in the middle,” Draco instructed, standing behind Harry. Harry moved in the same motion he had seen Draco doing, but it came out small and didn’t even cover the entire top of the cupcake. “You have to actually squeeze the bag, Harry.”

“I was!” Harry protested.

Draco reached his hands around to put on top of Harry’s, guiding him as they frosted the next cupcake together. “See?” Draco said when the final product was just as beautiful as all the ones he had done himself. “Now, frost the rest while I clean up.”

Harry’s skin was particularly humming in anticipation. He was just waiting for the right moment. Of course, the _perfect_ moment had been just after he had finished serenading Draco, but that had passed. Now, Draco was washing up. Dishes are not sexy.

It didn’t take too long for them to move to the next thing on their list: bed.

Draco crashed back down on the covers and beckoned Harry towards him. "I want to lie here and talk with you. Just us, talking about what's going on in our lives. I feel like we haven't talked in so long, you know?" He sat up as he spoke and wiggled out of Harry's tee shirt, tossing it onto the floor beside their bed to lay in just his boxers. His hand stretched out to Harry, calling him.

Harry bit his lip, considering for a moment. If he got under the covers with Draco— which he desperately wanted to— he would have to make sure the little box wasn't in his pocket because Draco would feel it. And he really wanted nothing more than to propose right now at this moment. Right now, Draco was stretched out on their bed, the soft light of the mid-morning drifting in through their window to highlight the blonde of his hair. Harry found his beauty absolutely enamoring. If he didn't know any better, he would assume that Draco was only that beautiful as a result of magic: Harry was clearly under his spell and there was nothing he could do. It didn't matter, anyway, considering he was glad to be caught in Draco's spell. It was all he wanted.

Ultimately, he decided to leave the sweat pants on the floor, next to his shirt to crawl under the covers with his soon to be fiance. That was, at least, a comforting thought. The man lying next to him right now would be his fiance before the end of the day, Harry would make sure of that. Yes, there were a thousand perfect moments and ten thousand terrible ones, but Harry didn't care. Before the day was over, Draco would be his fiance.

Of course, Harry hadn't even considered the fact that Draco may say no. He didn't need to. And, it wasn't like it was a ego issue, either. He simply knew that Draco was in love him. Absolutely no question about it. Not since the first time they said it.

“You're being awfully quiet," Draco whispered into the small space between them where he lay on his side, facing Harry.

Harry gave him a soft smile. "I'm just thinking about our first I love you's." Draco blushed at that. "What? Does it embarrass you to think of those times?"

Draco's blush deepend. "Of course not. I wasn't ashamed to say it then and I'm not ashamed to say it now."

“Well, I'm fairly certain you weren't ashamed because you were drunk." Draco laughed now, rolling onto his back, remembering.

“Harry, did I ever tell you about the morning after that?"

Flipping onto his stomach, Harry tucked his wrists under his chin. "No, but I'm sensing a story I want to hear."

Draco shifted and chuckled a bit. "I can't believe I never told you about that," he muttered. "Well. I woke up the next morning with a massive headache and I wasn't quite sure what had happened and then Pansy walked into the room. She told me that she had to— and I quote— 'drag your fat arse all the way back to this damn muggle flat and make sure you didn't choke on your own alcohol vomit.' She's quite a cheery thing to wake up to, you know." Oh, Harry could imagine. "After forcing a hangover potion into me, I realized she was giving me this look and I immediately thought...oh no."

They both began laughing, clearly understanding the feeling. "I took one look at her and said, 'what the fuck did I do?' and I knew it was bad because she just started smirking and it was like this tidal wave of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' just hit me and she sat me down and told me not to worry. That something good had come out of it. And that was when I demanded to know every detail of what had happened. She told me all about how I had gone and found you and confess my undying love for you and then instead of hitting me or running away, you— completely sober and not realizing I was drunk off my arse— had confessed your undying love back to me. And that we had a date set up. I couldn't believe it. I ran around all morning trying to find out from a second and more reliable source that it was true because I didn't fucking believe her." They both laughed hard at that, almost beginning to wheeze.

“I'm serious. I didn't believe her for one second. I mean, naturally, I could see the whole part about me talking to you happening but I knew she was straight-up lying through her fucking teeth at the rest of it. And while I went about floo calling everyone else who had been at that fucking party, she just sat on my couch and pretended like she was so uninterested. She kept telling me that I should probably go and get ready for my date but there was no fucking way I was falling for that. Pansy's a straight-up cold bitch and I honestly wouldn't put it past her to make me get all dressed up for a date with a guy I had a crush on for years only to laugh at me for it."

Harry chuckled. "That woman has no boundaries."

“I—Right?" Draco conceded. "I can't believe I never told you about that. That's why I was late, you know."

“Yeah, yeah," Harry agreed, sitting up now. "I remember showing up at your door all excited for our date and then Pansy opened the door and I was like what the fuck where's Draco and she looked at me and was like 'he's getting ready come back in a hour.' She didn't even invite me in!"

Draco laughed. "I fucking love her."

Harry shook his head, laughing good-naturedly as well. "I don't quite understand why you're friends with her, though."

Draco shrugged. "She's actually amazing. You wouldn't want her on anyone else's side in a fight. She's a very powerful ally. Obviously, you know. You've seen her in action. She can make anyone cry with a few choice words. The woman truly has a gift. Do you know what she told me last week?"

“What?"

“She told me that when you and I get married that she doesn't want to be a bridesmaid, but rather she wants to sit at the very back in order to curse anyone who tries to sneak into the wedding. Said she wants to be the 'wedding crasher patrol' and that she would make signs prior to our wedding advertising that anyone who tried to sneak in would have their lives personally destroyed by Pansy Parkinson. Isn't she ridiculous?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He hadn't even considered wedding crashers. They actually may need Pansy Parkinson intimidating people to leave them alone in the next couple of months. Actually could be a bit useful if she—

Draco swat at his arm. "Hello, Harry? Are you listening? Do you not think that's ridiculous?"

Now was the time. He should ask. Just get out of bed and get the ring and just ask 'Draco will you marry me.' It wasn't that difficult. Why was he freaking out all the time?

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry, love. Faded out for a moment there."

Draco looked concerned. "Yeah, you did. Everything alright?" No. No everything was not alright because now that it finally came down to it....Harry hadn't even considered the possibility that Draco may say no. Lucius clearly had. Oh fuck, what if he was right?

“Harry, you look like you're panicking a bit."

Harry stood up abruptly. He couldn't take any more of this. He had to ask. Spending the rest of his life with Draco was all he wanted and he wasn't keen on wasting another second.

Bending down, he picked up his sweatpants from the floor. By now, Draco had followed him out of bed and was standing in front of him. It was perfect.

Okay, maybe not as perfect as when Harry was singing to him before, but this would do because if he just kept waiting for the right moment, it would never come. No moment would ever be perfect enough for what Draco deserved. He was settling for Harry anyway, after all.

His fingers slipped around the ring in his pocket and Harry let the trousers fall back to the floor, the ring concealed inside his hand, although it was clear that he was holding something.

Now or never.

“Draco, you know I love you, yeah?"

To Harry's surprise, Draco looked a tad panicked. "Look, Harry. Whatever is going on, we can—"

Harry held up a hand to cut him off. He decided to start again. "Draco. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade you for anything. When I was eleven I was wandering around Hogwarts and I found this big, empty room with a large mirror in it. It was the mirror of Erised. And reflected in that mirror, I saw all of my dear, departed loved ones. Mainly, my mother and my father. All I wanted was family. That hasn't changed. Only, now I know that I want you as my family. You are all I want, forever. I have loved you longer than I could begin to even think of."

Now, Harry lowered onto one knee. Draco's hands flew up to his face and he gasped, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

There was a tense moment in which Draco didn't move. Harry began to panic. But then, Draco's hands moved away from his face. "You really mean it?" Draco asked.

“What? Of course I mean it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

“Yes, but...." Draco trailed off, his face worried. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more; he didn't trust his own voice right now.

Harry's heart stuttered to a stop. "But what, Draco?"

“Harry, do you realize—“ He cut himself off again, his breaths now coming in short, gasping sobs. Foregoing all of the proposal standards, Harry stood and took Draco into his arms, rubbing small circles into his back.

“Hey, love, it's okay. If you feel like we're going too fast, that's okay. Just tell me. I am so sorry if you didn't—"

“It's not that," Draco sobbed, lifting his head up from Harry's chest, sniffling. "I just— I mean, I know you know what kind of a family you'd be marrying into but there are just so many other factors." Harry's heart sunk in his chest. "You don't understand." A lump rose in Harry's throat. He understood perfectly. "I want to be with you more than anything. I want to marry you. I'm just scared." At those words, Harry strangely felt like he could fly.

“Draco, hey. We can deal with that. That's nothing. We both faced the Dark Lord. I promise we can handle a little bad press. Besides, we've got Parkinson." Draco let out a little bit of a laugh at that, his hands coming up to wipe his eyes.

“I am so sorry, Harry. This isn't how I ever imagined this being. I guess I just....Well, I did imagine it happening I just never considered it would ever be anything more than my imagination, you know? This entire time of our relationship, I have somehow always been terrified that you would wake up one day and realize what people have been saying about us and leave me."

Oh, no. That just would not do. Harry's hands came up to cup Draco's face. "Darling, that is never going to happen. And this is proof. I am not ever going to leave you. I want to marry you." Harry tilted his head forward, pressing his forehead against Draco's and letting out a small laugh. "You've no idea that I've always been afraid of the same thing. I love you so much that the thought of losing you terrifies me every single morning."

Draco gave him a small kiss. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm so sorry, Harry, this is not how I wanted this to go at all and—"

Harry pulled back. "Okay, okay. Do over?"

Laughing and still wiping away tear tracks, Draco nodded.

Once more, Harry lowered himself onto one knee. "Draco, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start a family with you. I want to stand by you through everything that happens. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" Harry had barely gotten the last sentence out before Draco yelled out a yes and tackled him to the ground.

They both laughed, lying with Draco on top of Harry on their floor. He straddled Harry, kissing him with untamed joy. He paused for a moment, tipping his forehead against Harry's. He whispered into the quiet of their room, "I have never been this happy in my life."

Harry laughed softly. "I don't think I have, either."

Draco sat up, his face splitting in a smile. "We have to tell my parents. Harry, we have to tell my parents!" He jumped up, clearly excited. "Mother is going to be ecstatic and she'll help so much with the wedding planning that we—“ He spun back to look at Harry. "Harry, we get to plan a wedding! Oh, Merlin, it's going to be beautiful. When are we going to have it? Maybe a spring wedding? That would be nice. Then again, that is the busy season for weddings and if we don't get the best venue we're not doing it. I mean, I'm sure Father could pull a few strings but...." Draco wandered into their bathroom, starting to get ready, assuming they would have to just head off to tell everyone straight away. He was clearly excited and Harry lay on the floor, beginning to panic.

What if Draco found out that his father didn't approve? What if Draco asked if Harry had asked Lucius for his blessing? Harry decided right there that if Draco asked— which he most likely would— he wasn't going to lie. It was Lucius' decision and Harry wasn't going to lie.

He also decided right there to straight-up punch his future father-in-law if he dared say anything terrible to Draco when they announced their engagement.

Just then, Draco popped his head out of the bathroom. "Harry, I think you should floo call Molly and ask her if we can come over to dinner with the whole family tomorrow night so we can make the announcement to everyone in person— oh, but don't tell her that! She'll be so happy. I'm so excited." He continued rambling as he went back into the bathroom.

It made Harry so happy that Draco and the Weasleys had not only learned to tolerate each other, but were sort of on good terms. Of course, it had all been Molly's doing. When Harry had sat down with her and talked to her about his feelings for Draco, she had changed her whole opinion about him. Basically, she said that if he was good enough for Harry, he was good enough for the family. That Christmas, she had knit Draco the classic Weasley family sweater: his was in Slytherin colors with 'D' on front. He had cried about it for days. Openly. Ever since, he had loved Molly more than Harry had thought possible.

Draco emerged from the bathroom, throwing dress robes at Harry. “Put those on. We’re headed to the manner. I expect you ready in five minutes; it’s not like you have to do your hair or anything.” Draco stopped, turning and looking over his shoulder at the door. He gave Harry a sweet smile. “I am so happy.”

After he left the room, Harry sat up. He was happy too, of course, but there was a cold ball settling in the bottom of his stomach. How would Lucius react?

Quickly, Harry threw on a tee shirt and ran to the floo to call Molly. She, of course, let them come to the family dinner tomorrow and was excited and kept needling about why he had asked. Did they have news?

Draco yelled at him from the other room once again to get dressed and Harry hopped up off the floor next to the fireplace, running back to the bedroom and sliding on the silk robes. Draco had picked them out for Harry one day when they had gone shopping together. While Harry hated shopping he had to admit that Draco really knew what he was doing. The deep blue robes complimented his darker skin tone. He should really learn to trust Draco more when it came to fashion.

Smiling, Harry felt his fiance's hands come to encircle his waist. He hadn't even heard Draco come in to the room. It was at that moment, looking himself in the mirror as his future husband kissed his cheek, that Harry realized it truly didn't matter what anyone would say to them. Or about them. They were happy together and that was all they wanted. In fact, Harry thought as Draco took his hand and began tugging him towards the floo, maybe Lucius would even change his mind when he saw how happy they were together. While he had surely heard about their relationship from Draco and knew that they were dating, Harry also knew that Lucius hadn't quite seen them together for more than a few moments at a time. Draco tended to avoid taking Harry to too many family gatherings. He always joked that he didn't want to scare Harry off, but based on what happened a few minutes ago, Harry wasn't sure that was quite joking.

Draco stopped to check his hair in the hall mirror before taking a deep breath and looking to Harry. "How do I look?" he asked.

Harry took his hand once more and pulled him forward into a soft kiss. "You look amazing, love, as always."

Now, Draco held up his left hand to showcase the silver band Harry had slipped on his ring finger. "And how do I look now?"

“More beautiful than you ever have."

Draco laughed at that. "Good answer." He crossed into the living room to the fireplace before stopping and turning to Harry. "Maybe we should apparate and walk in? I don't know. Using the floo seems to informal for something like this."

“Are you just saying that because I've never used the floo to go the manner before? Because I know that weirds you out."

Draco rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you seem hesitant to use it because it feels to causal and if there is a time that would be inappropriate to be causal, it would be now."

“I agree."

“Alright. We'll use the front door then." Draco took Harry's arm and apparated them both the the Manor.

For the second time that day, Harry stood before the gates that swung open to let them in. He made his way up the path to the Manor's door, this time his fiance at his side. Gone was the anxiety that he had felt this morning: he had Draco by his side and there was no changing that. No matter what Lucius said, he and Draco were going to get married. Nothing could change that.

The knock on the door rang out into the silent midday. Harry found himself holding his breath as they waited: despite everything he told himself, he was still irrationally anxious. The door was once more opened by a house elf and Draco rolled his eyes.

“I wish they would listen to Hermione and get rid off— Hi, yes. Could you please get my parents?"

“Oh, young Master Malfoy—“ The house elf bent at the waist and Draco visibly cringed. They both tuned out what the house elf was saying as she trailed down the hall to find Narcissa and Lucius.

The two were standing in the entrance still when the couple entered, Narcissa in the lead. "Draco?" Narcissa asked, still obviously delighted to see them. Up until this point, Draco had kept himself to a contained happiness, but the second his mother walked in the door, he practically exploded.

Immediately, he held his hand up and gave a small, excited jump before yelling, "We're engaged!" far louder than strictly necessary. Narcissa's face morphed into a happy and shocked "oh" before she rushed forward to hug her son.

Harry took a step to the side as Draco pulled back from his mother's embrace and began rambling about anything and everything. "I have never been so happy in all my life, Mother. This is all I've ever wanted and I'm so excited and..." As he talked, he waved about animatedly with his hands and was clearly on the verge of tears. From the looks of it, Narcissa was too as she watched her son chatter about everything. Harry threw a glance to the side to gauge Lucius' reaction.

The man was looking straightforward, a semi-happy look plastered to his face. Whenever Draco would glance in his father's direction, Lucius would give a soft smile, but Draco's attention would be back on his mother too soon to notice the true, lingering look. Harry, however, didn't miss it.

As his fiancé cried once more that this was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life, Harry moved so he was standing at Lucius' side. "Can we talk?" He asked the other man quietly. Lucius gave a curt nod and they slipped into a side room, the sounds of Draco brainstorming color schemes fading.

“Yes, Potter?" Lucius questioned.

“I think you know what this is about."

Lucius remained aloof. "I must say I do not."

Well, if he was going to be like that. “I hate to do things this way, but you leave me no choice; I can’t live without him. I'd like to ask you to reconsider your answer from this morning. When Draco's no longer crying with excitement, he's bound to notice that you aren't exactly enthusiastic in regards to the matter. I guarantee he will ask me whether or not I asked for you blessing. And, Lucius, I'm going to tell you now that I will not lie to him. I am going to marry that man and I will not start that marriage out with lies. I'm sure you understand why I wouldn't want to do that.

“All the same, I don't want to have to tell him that his father doesn't approve of our marriage. It would break his heart. You know it would. And, I know that all you care for is Draco's happiness, really. I understand that you have some belief that I can't give that to him for whatever reason, but can't you accept two simple facts?" Harry gestured towards the faint sound of Draco's voice. "He has repeatedly stated that this is the happiest he has ever been. And, you know how much it would crush him to find out that he would be entering into a marriage with the love of his life and that his own father doesn't approve. So, I am asking you to reconsider: do I have your blessing for your son's hand in marriage?"

Lucius gave him an even look. "Potter, you're right that all I care for is my son's happiness. And, you are correct in assuming that I think you cannot give that to him. I have my reasons, and they are extensive and they do go beyond my general dislike of you. I will not give my blessing for this marriage because it will never happen. The answer is still no."

Without giving Harry any time to protest, Lucius turned and left. Harry followed, put off by that conversation, but determined to not let it bother him in front of Draco.

When they emerged, Draco stopped mid-sentence and turned to them. "Where did you two go?" His tone was light enough, but there was something underneath the surface: some sort of fear about what may have just happened. But then, his brain moved back to other matters. "Harry, irises, roses, or lilies? This is an important question."

Harry gave a glance around, confused. "For what?"

“For—wha—" Draco sputtered for a moment. "For our wedding, scarhead. Centerpieces, bouquets. That kind of thing." He paused, giving Harry a significant look. "I think I'm leaning towards lilies," he said, much more quiet.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, I think lilies will work."

Draco jumped back into the rushed planning he was conducting. "Okay, so Mother and I were thinking a spring wedding. I know that's a little soon, considering it's already October, but we think we can make it work by about April if we really put our minds to it. However, spring is the most popular time for weddings and I must say that if we can't book the best venue then we're not doing it--" Harry cut Draco off before he could go any further.

“Wait, that's like..." He paused to count on his fingers. "That's six whole months. Of course we'll be able to do everything in time. We have _six whole months_. What all is there to do? It can't take that long."

At this, the rest of the room stopped and looked at him, eyebrows raised. Even Lucius turned to look at Harry in the same way Narcissa and Draco were.

“Harry, darling. Please, don't insult me."

“No, I'm actually genuinely confused. What all is there to do?"

Draco's eyes went wide and Narcissa settled a calming hand on his shoulder. "Harry, there is much that goes into planning a wedding," she began before her son cut her off, unable to contain his disbelief.

“First, Harry, you are famous. We either need an incredibly large wedding or phenomenal security booked months in advance. Second, as I already said if you had been listening, I will not settle for less than the perfect venue. Spring permits the perfect time to conduct the ceremony outside, but it must be in a place where we can have the reception close by: I will not stand for people apparating in and out of my reception. It's uncouth. Next, there is all of the actual planning of the wedding." He held up a hand and started ticking things off on his fingers. "Cakes, flowers, decorations, catering, band, we have to get fit for dressing robes—"

“Why do we have to get fit for dressing robes? There is nothing I hate more. Multiple tailoring shops already have my measurements so I don't see why I need to be picked and prodded with a bunch of needles."

Draco froze before shaking his head as if to rid himself of a bad thought. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that. In addition, there's the guest list— which, trust me, is going to take forever, especially with you being so damn famous— we also have to arrange portkeys for anyone coming from far and— oh dear Merlin, we have to make the seating chart for the reception. Harry, I will not have one of those receptions in which a few tables are reserved and the rest are just a bloodbath. Not at my reception, do you understand me? Also, I feel like an open bar is just a recipe for disaster, but I also feel like we need to have one. I'm really torn. And, we're going to want to be getting invitations out by at least December, which means that we need to begin working on that guest list now because, as I said, that one is going to take us forever. We also have to decide how the set-up of the ceremony is going to be. Things get a little weird when you're not straight— you have to fuck with tradition a little bit, you know. Anyway, you see, Harry? This is barely scratching the surface of all we have to do within the next six months so we're going to have a nice dinner with my parents and begin planning. Step one: venues."

The entire dinner was spent talking about wedding plans: most of the conversation was filled by Draco and Narcissa with occasional comments from Harry. They spent around half an hour talking about colors and Harry was sure he was going he was going to scream. He had to do this for the next six months? He was still convinced that Draco was just making a big deal out of things. He was, after all, a drama queen.

“Draco," Harry interjected at one point. "Why don't we just keep the wedding fairly small and then most of these issues won't be as daunting."

Draco gave him a solemn look and put his hand over Harry's. "Now, I see why you would be thinking that. Really, I do. But, you must also understand what family you're marrying into. Malfoys do not take wedding ceremonies lightly. They must highlight at least the decade: be the greatest wedding since the last Malfoy marriage. Do you understand?"

“Okay, love," Harry conceded, part of him keenly aware of Lucius' eyes on him. "I was just trying to make things easier for you." He lifted Draco's hand up and planted a kiss on the back of it.

By the end of dinner, they hadn't decided much. Color schemes were still up in the air and they had mainly only agreed on how the ceremony would be set up: both of them would walk in from either side and it would be set up in a circle around them which they would both walk between at the same time to join up in the middle. Naturally, Ron was going to be Harry's best man and Draco had decided without question that both of his parents would walk him down the aisle. Harry didn't say it out loud at dinner and made a note to talk to Draco about it before dinner with the Weasleys tomorrow night, but he had decided he was going to ask Molly and to walk him down the aisle. At a later date, he also knew of one other person he was going to ask. He was sure Draco would approve.

When they got back to their flat it was already late; Narcissa and Draco had sat in the parlour discussing details for hours. The tired couple had barely been able to get their robes off before they crashed into bed. Both were asleep within minutes.

Harry blinked open his eyes to a mess of pale, blonde hair. Draco was asleep on his chest, a thin line of drool escaping his open mouth. Harry didn't even try to hide the smile. Yes, he woke up like this nearly every morning already, but it was an unbelievable comfort to know he was guaranteed this for the rest of their days. Draco was his and they were happy together, Lucius' side  
glances be damned.

Tilting his head forward, Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head. He began to stir slowly, groaning lightly. "Wake up, love," Harry whispered.

With bleary eyes, Draco lifted his head to rest his chin on Harry's chest, peering up at him. "Good morning, my husband to be." A soft smile crossed his face. Merlin, Harry was so in love with this man.

“So I was thinking," Harry began.

“Oh no," Draco mocked.

Harry gave a light chuckle at that. "I was thinking....Harry James Malfoy doesn't sound too bad."

Draco sat up, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Um, no. I'm taking your name. Harry Malfoy sounds atrocious. Draco Potter has a much nicer ring to it, but that's probably because Draco is just such an amazing name that it would go well with anything."

Pulling a bit of a face, Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of assumed I would take your name."

Obviously not happy with that, Draco pulled his knees up to his chest. "Why? It's a terrible name with a terrible history. We're faced with the choice of Potter— name of the boy who lived twice and defeated the Dark Lord— or Malfoy— generations of corrupt politicians that led to two generations of Death Eaters— and you want to go with what is now one of the most infamous family names in the wizarding world? Why in the name of Salazar himself would you want to do that?”

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." But he did. "I just....Look, I know this is a stupid reason especially compared to all the very true things you just said about your family's reputation, but it's just like everywhere I go or anything I do it's "Amazing Harry Potter." I just don't even feel like I am that person. This wondrous Harry Potter everyone is always talking about doesn't even feel like me. I can't describe it. Sorry, babe, it's...stupid."

Shifting closer to him, Draco reached a hand out for Harry's. "It's not stupid. We both want different last names for the same reason: we want to run away from the reputation of our past selves. But, is that really helping anyone?" He took a deep breath. "Harry, I know the difference between what the press makes you out to be and who you are. Really, I do. But, I think the public needs a bit of the 'renowned hero Harry Potter' right now. Maybe what we all actually need is the Potter family. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah, it actually really does."

“Look, I just don't want Malfoy anymore. Not for me, at least. I would even be fine with any children we may or may not have taking a hyphenated last name. I just don't want it for myself."

“Fair enough," Harry nodded. "Also, let's go back a moment. 'Any children we may or may not have?' What do you mean by that?"

“I mean exactly what I said."

“Well, why would you say it like that? We both want to be dads so—“ Harry cut himself off, sitting up excitedly. "Draco, we're going to be dads! That's so exciting!"

“Okay, okay," Draco laughed. "Let's calm down. While I agree, that's also still a bit in the future, don't you think?"

“Yeah, I agree. But still, it’s exciting.”

Draco tugged on Harry’s hand, pulling him forward into a light kiss. “Yes. I suppose it is,” he conceded.

“We’re starting our life together.”

“That reminds me,” Draco said, standing. “I want you looking nice for dinner tonight so—“

“Wha—?” Harry started to sputter.

“ _So that means,_ ” Draco emphasized, cutting him off. “You’re showering and you’re wearing nice clothes and you’re actually going to comb your hair. Do you understand?”

“But, Draco, it’s the _Weasleys_. They’re family and they aren’t going to care what I wear to family dinner.”

“Darling, we’re announcing our engagement. We have to look nice. Don’t you realize that even if they don’t care _I_ do?”

He had a point. “Okay, fine,” Harry said. “But will you promise me that I won’t have to dress up again until the wedding?”

Draco laughed at that. “Harry, that’s preposterous. You’ll have to dress up within the coming weeks for our engagement party.”

“Why do we need an engagement party?”

Draco looked at him like he was stupid. “To _announce our engagement_.”

“We told your parents last night and we’re telling my family at dinner tonight. Why do we need an engagement party?”

“Oh, just get in the shower.” Draco began to walk out of the room. “If I have to explain each and every wedding-related detail to you, this is going to be one long engagement,” he called over his shoulder.

That evening, Harry was as ‘dressed up’ as Draco could get him to be. He had tried to coax Harry into the navy dress robes he looked just delectable in, but Harry had refused, going instead with a pair of nice jeans and a button-down. Mugglewear. Didn’t seem as fancy.

Not nearly a second after they had knocked on the door did Molly swing it open from the inside, clearly happy to have them. “Harry!” She threw herself forward and enveloped Harry in a mom-hug before pulling back and turning to Draco. “Draco, dear,” she crooned before going in for a hug with him as well.

As always, Draco hugged her back. He would keep his face only slightly less impassive than usual but he was inwardly always beaming to just be in her presence. “Come in, come in,” Molly said, shoo-ing them into the house.

Most of the Weasleys were already there— they gathered to have a family dinner typically once a month. From Molly’s ramblings, they found that Charlie and Bill couldn’t make it, but that the rest would all be there. There was a commotion from out the back of the house and they stepped outside to find Ginny and George fighting.

“George, be nice to your sister!” Molly barked. “Ginny, don’t— Ginevra!” She cut off sharply as, Ginny twisted George’s arm behind his back. “Let go of your brother!” She did and they both stepped back and away a bit.

“Sorry, mum,” George called. “It was only play fighting, anyway.”

Suddenly, Angelina appeared next to them from within the house. “George Weasley, what have you been doing?” She questioned upon seeing him panting on the grass outside.

Harry and Draco’s attention was taken away from the two as Luna emerged from the garden. “You have lovely gnomes, Mrs. Weasley,” she said, trailing off towards Ginny.

Molly rolled her eyes. “She can take them if she wants,” she muttered before raising her voice and speaking normally. “I like Luna, at least. Much better than anyone Ginny’s dated in the past. She’s—“ Molly cut herself off, glancing over her shoulder. “Oh, I think Percy’s here.”

After that, it didn’t take too long for everyone to gather around the table, Harry slipping in to help Molly in the kitchen while Draco chatted with Luna. They all helped guide everything to the large table that they set up outside to accommodate the entire family. Draco was sat next to Harry, Arthur on Harry’s right followed by Molly. Hermione and Ron were across from them, Ginny sitting next to Hermione with her girlfriend at her other side. Percy sat at the end and Angelina was next to Draco. It was all nice: the small chatter, the friendly talking, even the moments when things would escalate— usually between Ginny and George. It was truly family.

“So Harry,” Molly said at a lull in the conversation. Harry knew by the way she was looking at him what she was going to say next. “Yesterday when you called you said that you had some news?”

The entire table snapped to attention. “Get another promotion?” Ron’s joke was followed by a soft chorus of chuckles, but they could all tell by the smile plastered on Harry’s face that it was something more than that.

“Well, actually.” Harry paused, glancing at Draco and reaching beside him to take his hand. Draco kept glancing down, a blush high on his cheeks. “Draco and I are engaged.”

The table erupted in congratulations all around. Everyone began asking a million questions and Harry held up his hand to stop them all, laughing. “Guys, please, one at a time.”

Ron leaned forward. “You know, Harry,” he said. “I’m very glad that you decided to tell me, your best friend, first.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m getting that you’re a little upset I didn’t tell you privately?”

“You didn’t even tell me you were planning on it!” He sounded indignant, but there was a happy smile on his face.

“Let me make it up to you, yeah?”

Ron’s smile grew wider. “I’m listening.”

“I think you know what I’m going to ask.”

“You better be about to ask what I _think_ you’re about to ask.”

“Ron,” Harry paused, dramatically. “Will you be my best man?”

The response was immediate. “Of course, mate! I would be honored!” Ron leaned back, his hand coming up to his face. He looked like he was about to cry and turned away from the table for a moment. “But really,” he said, serious once more. “We are happy you told us all first. Didn’t want to have to find out from the Prophet or anything.”

Harry swallowed nervously. “Well, actually...”

Ron half stood. “I swear, if you told Pansy Parkinson before me—“

“We told my parents,” Draco cut in.

“Oh.” Ron sat back down.

“Well,” Molly said, reaching her hand in their direction despite being too far to reach them. “We are incredibly happy for you and are so excited. When are you thinking about doing the wedding?”

Harry held up his hands as if in surrender. “Don’t ask me about anything relating to this wedding. Apparently, I know nothing about what it takes to plan a wedding, so....”

Draco rolled his eyes, smacking Harry’s hands back to his side lightly. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re acting as if you don’t have a say in any of this.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, as long as your say isn’t stupid.” Someone at the table snickered.

“See?” Harry said, tone still light and happy. “This is exactly what I mean.”

Looking him directly in the eyes, Draco deadpanned. “Yesterday you asked me if we really had to get fit for dress robes.”

From the other side of them, George began cackling. Arthur put his head in his hands. “Harry,” George wheezed through his laughter. “I never thought I would say this,” he took a breath, calming down a tad. “But I think I side with Draco.”

“I second that,” Ron said.

They got on to talking, the table’s conversation shifting into one large wedding discussion. “So the wedding is going to be set up circular,” Draco explained. “We’re going to have those closest to us be in the first few rows on both sides surrounding the altar—“

“Which is where you all will be,” Harry interjected.

“And then Harry and I are going to walk up from opposite sides to the altar, as well as our wedding parties.”

Ron made a face of confusion. “Wait, so I get things are different because you’re gay and all, but does that mean that neither of you gets handed off or...both of you? I’m confused.”

“Harry and I decided that we’ll both have be walked down the aisle. My parents are walking me....” He trailer off, throwing a panicked glance to Harry. They hadn’t quite discussed this; he didn’t know what Harry’s plans were.

“Well, who’s walking Harry?” Molly asked, clearly concerned about Harry’s clear lack of parentage, as she always was.

Harry took a deep breath. He hadn’t exactly wanted to ask in front of the entire family, but now was the perfect time. Looking up, he met her eyes. “Actually, uh....I was going to ask you, Molly.”

Her hands flew up to her face, tears already welling in her eyes. Then, she pressed her hands over her heart as she stood up from the table and walked over to Harry, crushing him in a hug and fully sobbing now. “Of course, Harry. I would be so honored!” The two shared a nice moment and Draco threw a quick glance around the table and spotted Ron tearing up once more. He raised an eyebrow and Ron mouthed a sad “fuck off” in his direction. Draco smiled. He was glad to be marrying into this family. Oh, if only he could go back in time and tell his eleven year old self that.

When Molly finally pulled back from hugging Harry, she was still sniffling and there was a large wet stain on Harry’s shirt from where she had cried. She held his hand tightly. “Really, Harry. I am so honored. Of course I would do that for you. Are you going to ask someone else, as well?” The question wasn’t said with any assumptions, which was one of things Draco admired about Molly.

Harry laughed a bit. “Well, I am going to ask someone else but while I don’t see any reason that she would say no to me, I still feel that that’s a possibility so you may still be walking me alone.”

Hermione leaned forward to whisper to Draco, “Who is it?”

He shrugged in response. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t know he was going to do this.”

The table looked at Harry expectantly. “I don’t really want to say in case she turns me down. I don’t want anyone, like, looking at her and thinking that. You know what I mean?” While everyone understood and assented, they were all still not happy about the fact that that meant they didn’t get to know right away. Especially Draco, considering he felt he had a bit of a right to know, considering it was his wedding after all.

Once Molly returned back to her seat, eyes still glossy with tears, the conversation resumed once more. Hermione was asking Draco so many wedding questions that Harry finally began to understand a bit of what all would go into planning this wedding. By the time they left it was late, just as it had been the previous night. It was always so difficult for Harry saying goodbyes to the family, always trying not to panic that he would never see them again (although he would never admit that).

Just as they did the night before, they crashed into bed as soon as they got home. “Well, I’m glad that went well,” Harry whispered into the silence of their room.

Half asleep, Draco made a noise of assent. “Remember, Thursday we’re due back at the Manor to assemble a guest list for our engagement party.”

Harry rolled over, tucking an arm around his fiancé. “Shush. New rule: in this bed, there will be no wedding talk. Now is the time to relax. Agreed?”

Too tired to form a proper word, Draco just made a small noise that Harry took to be a yes before they both dropped off to sleep.

The week passed in a blur up until Thursday in which Harry spent the entire evening exchanging cold glares with his father in-law to-be while coming up with an entire list of people to have at the engagement party. Harry’s only input was when Draco and Narcissa had begun discussing media and reporters— Harry had simply said “as long as it isn’t Skeeter, I agree with whatever Draco says.” Other than that, Harry kept his mouth shut for the most part. He didn’t care who came to his engagement party.

Draco, however, cared far too much, seemingly compensating for Harry’s nonchalance. They stepped out of the floo into their flat and Draco was just speaking out loud his stream of consciousness about all things engagement and wedding and Harry subtly took his hand and guided him to the bedroom before flopping them both down on the bed at the earliest possible moment so he could shush his fiancé and “ah, ah. No wedding talk in bed.”

Things pretty much remained that way in the coming weeks.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath and smoothing out his button-down shirt. It was a light purple and Harry hated the color but wearing it at least meant he wasn’t wearing dress robes. They just felt too formal for this occasion. Draco, on the other hand, was looking stunning in midnight blue dress robes with silver accents that seemed to glimmer just to catch attention. Classic.

The engagement party was surely going to have the “who’s who” of the Wizarding world as well as all their closest friends and family. When Harry had taken a look at Draco’s guest list, he had had to sit him down for a sensible talk because engagement parties are supposed to be small, intimate gatherings and having to move them outside of your flat because you’re inviting too many people is the opposite of that. It just reminded Harry why they worked so well together: his calm demeanor balanced out Draco’s tendency to micro-manage. Which was exactly what he was doing now while Harry was watching himself breathe in a mirror.

He had an excuse, though. McGonagall was going to be in attendance tonight. And Harry was planning on asking her at some point if she would escort him down the aisle with Molly.

Something made him nervous about asking, but he didn’t know why. Of course, it was the possibility of rejection but if he logically thought it over he could see of no reason for her to reject him. That is, unless he had completely misread their relationship over the years. But, she had always been such a mentor to him— even now, as she was his boss. If there were any people in Harry’s life that served as positive adult role models that were still alive, it was Molly and Minerva. In fact, looking back on it they were the greatest role models he had ever encountered.

Harry supposed that maybe sometimes you have to piece together a family instead of being handed one, but sometimes that was better.

By the time Harry emerged from the bedroom, Draco was fast-walking through the flat which could only mean that he was flustered. Just as he passed the bedroom door, Harry reached out and caught him around the waist, swinging him so his back was pressed against Harry’s chest. He planted a kiss on Draco’s cheek before whispering into his skin, “Do you need to calm down, love?”

Draco was stiff in his grip. “It’s just problems with the caterers. No worries. I’ve fixed it.”

“I think our need to calm down. Our guests’ll be here soon.”

“Exactly.” Harry had to give him points for attempting subtlety as he tried to slide out of Harry’s grip.

“Hey, there’s nothing to freak out about, Draco. I know you have put a lot of effort into this and it’s going to be amazing. But, even if for some reason it isn’t, that doesn’t make any change in what’s going to happen. We’re still going to get married and that’s what we need to focus on. Thats never going to change, okay? Just remember I love you.” Harry let Draco go and was expecting him to run off in pursuit of whatever else he needed to check on. Instead, Draco turned and laced his fingers behind Harry’s neck.

“You’re right. I planned this and it should all go quite well. If things are fucked up, it’s not my fault and I can always get someone fired later.” Harry laughed and was slightly relieved when Draco laughed too, indicating it was actually a joke. While Harry had assumed it was, there was part of him not entirely sure.

“See, babe? Exactly.” Just then, a knock came at the door signifying their first guests’ arrival.

Draco was whisked away at once and they typically saw each other only in passing as the evening carried on. Some guests they would greet as a couple, trying to make an impression (at Draco’s request of Harry because it was always someone important), but more often than not one of them would be deep in conversation with a guest just as another arrived and it cycled.

Not too long after the party had gotten started, Harry began scouting for an opportunity to pull McGonagall aside and speak to her. After searching for an hour, he finally gave a mental ‘fuck it’ and decided to just stop waiting for the perfect moment and force it. After all, she had been talking to Neville for an hour and a half.

“Excuse me,” Harry said, stepping up to the side of their conversation.

“Harry!” Neville exclaimed. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Harry tried desperately not to let it show on his face that he was exasperated but that was getting increasingly difficult as the conversation wore on. After another half hour, Harry had to excuse himself. The party wouldn’t last much longer and he had to speak to McGonagall.

Just trying to cross the damn living room took him ten minutes. All around, people were trying to pull him into conversations and he deftly avoided them, noticing his fiancé giving him a look from a few feet away as he slipped out of a conversation with a Ministry official. Harry didn’t want to hear about that tonight, so it looked like he and Draco would be going to bed early.

Finally, he was able to reach McGonagall.

By now, he was done with all prefixes. “Minerva, can I speak to you private? I have something I would like to ask you.”

Looking intrigued, she followed him into the kitchen. There were house elves bustling about in there— sent from the catering company— but other than them, there was no one to overhear their conversation. Especially no pesky reporters.

“So, Minerva,” Harry began before pausing. He hadn’t exactly thought this far ahead. “Um....Well, Draco and I determined that we would both walk up to the altar at our wedding. Uh, his parents are walking him up and, uh....” Judging by the smile on her face, McGonagall already knew where he was going with this. “I’ve asked Molly to walk me down and I would like to ask if you would be the other person to...escort me...down the aisle?”

She gave him a warm smile. “Harry, I would be honored.” Stepping forward, she pulled him into a hug and it was then that he realized his eyes were welling with tears.

She pulled back, her hands smoothing his hair in an incredibly motherly gesture. “I’m sure James and Lily would be honored to have Molly and I as their stand-ins.” With that, Harry lost it and began sobbing openly.

They ended up talking in the kitchen for what felt like hours until Draco walked in, looking frazzled.

“Harry!” he practically shouted. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” In moments, Draco was at his side. “The—Harry, are you alright? Why have you been crying? What’s going on?” One glance at the look of concern Draco had and Harry’s face broke into a wide smile.

Taking his fiancé’s hands, he said “I am just so happy. About everything in my life.” He kissed Draco’s hand. “What do you need, love?”

“Okay, so, don’t freak out.” Harry’s back immediately straightened and he was no longer smiling.

“What.”

“Someone may have snuck in....”

“Who, Draco?”

Draco pulled a face and Harry knew, deep down, who it must have been, but he prayed he was wrong. “Rita Skeeter.”

Harry’s wand was out within second. How dare this woman? She comes into _his home_ — Draco’s hand closed around his wrist. “Please, put the wand back, Harry.”

Before Harry could get another word out on what exactly he would do with his wand, McGonagall was out the door of the kitchen. The pair followed her into the other room where they watched in awe as she marched straight up to Rita Skeeter.

“Miss Skeeter,” Minerva began.

“Oh, Headmistress McGonagall. I’m so glad I ran into you, I—“

Ignoring Skeeter’s rambling, Minerva cut her off. “Do you have an invitation to this event?”

Clearly not knowing how to react to someone being so direct, Skeeter flushed. “Well, not exactly, but—“

“Then I will gladly show you out, Miss Skeeter, as this is a private residence that the hosts have not invited you into.” McGonagall extended her arm in a gesture towards the door. By now, the entire room was staring and waiting to gauge Skeeter’s reaction. At this point, Skeeter almost had to leave in order to save face.

Not a moment after the door had closed behind her, the room gave out a small cheer. Harry looked at Draco and smiled, reaching down to take his hand. It seemed like every day was the best day of his life and that the next couldn’t possibly pass it. But it always did. It always did.

__________

Draco was sitting curled up on the sofa, reading a book with Harry’s head in his lap when the obnoxious knocks came from the door. Not a second later, the door was thrown open and there stood Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy.

Harry sat up. “What’re you all doing here?”

Ron rolled his eyes but before he could say something, Pansy jumped in. “It’s your stag parties, dumbarses.”

“Guys, we said we didn’t want a stag party. Hence, the two of us sitting and enjoying together our last night not being married. We just want to have a nice night before all the chaos tomorrow.”

Pansy scoffed. “You have the rest of your lives to sip wine and turn in at nine pm. And, besides, it’s bad luck for you two to see each other on your wedding day. Tradition, yeah?” Her smile was practically evil and made both Harry and Draco on edge, wondering what she would do next. “So, we made plans. Potter, Granger and Weasley have your whole Gryffindor crew gathered to have a party— don’t worry, you’re probably just doing something like boring board games— and Draco, we have the whole gang together for your stag party tonight. So say goodbye to each other now because next you see each other you’ll be headed to the altar.”

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick glance.

“Oh, don’t worry, Harry,” Hermione said. “It’s just a bit of fun. There’s no harm in it. And, Pansy is right: it is traditionally bad luck to see your spouse on your wedding day.”

Well, if Hermione thought it was a good idea....But then Blaise had to ruin it when he mouthed something at Draco. All Harry caught was, “fucking wild.”

After much pleading from Harry’s friends, Pansy’s patience finally broke and she stepped forward, grabbing Draco’s hands and yanking him up from the couch. “I gave you time to say goodbye and you didn’t take it so start before my countdown finishes or I’m apparating him away regardless. Three, two—“

Harry scrambled to his feet, giving his husband-to-be a quick kiss on the cheek. “I love you, babe. Have fun.”

“Wait,” Draco said. “You’re going along with this?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “One.” With a crack, she apparated them away.

Blaise now stood awkwardly alone in the flat. “Well, I’m going to follow now. Harry, Hermione, Ron. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He apparated away, leaving the trio.

Ron cracked a wicked smile. “We’re gonna get you drunk off your fucking arse, mate. You ready?”

Harry slumped his shoulders. “Guys, please....”

“Oh, no. We’ve already got it all planned. George made these cool new shots that do crazy shit when you drink them. You’ve got to try it. You’re gonna get so fucking lit tonight, mate.”

Begrudgingly, Harry let his friends whisk him away for a night of partying.

Nearly an hour later, Harry was sitting on the floor of Neville’s house, Luna painting his nails, and he was drunk off his arse. He was actually glad he was sitting on the floor, though, because he was fairly certain that if he stood, he would promptly fall back over so he was good where he was.

And, oh, was he talking without even thinking about it.

Someone had stupidly mentioned the engagement and how it had been going and Harry just couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“You know what this engagement has really shown me?” He began.

“What?” Someone in the room responded. Harry didn’t note who.

“What the biggest problem in this marriage is going to be.” He also didn’t note how interested people had suddenly become.

“And what’s that?” The room asked again.

“Fucking— I cannot _stand_ my _father-in-law!_ Why is he such a fucking arse? Why does he hate me so much?”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What would make you think he _hates_ you?”

“I don’t know maybe the fact that I’ve asked for his blessing for this marriage _three times_ and he’s been rude about it all three times.” He took a glance around and knew by their faces that he had to launch into the full tale. Running a hand through his hair, he began. “Look, just...don’t tell Draco, okay? I asked him the morning I proposed, right? He said no, shut the door in my face, and then sent out a house elf to tell me to fuck off his porch. Then, I proposed to Draco and he said yes and we immediately went to the Manor and he told his parents and he was the fucking happiest I had ever seen him. So, I pulled Lucius aside and asked him to reconsider because we both love Draco and just want to see him happy and he was like, ‘of course I just want my son happy but you’re not going to make him happy and this wedding isn’t going to happen anyway so fuck you,’ as if Draco wasn’t yelling ‘this is the happiest I have ever been in my entire life’ in the other room. Like, what the fuck?

“And so, I go to him again last week, right? I get that he may have been, like, in denial about us actually getting married because he doesn’t like me and that’s fine but if Draco ever finds out that Lucius straight up said no, that’s going to break his fucking heart. And so I said to him, ‘look. It’s a week before the wedding. We are both going to be standing up at that alter and in a week’s time, we will be family. It’s going to happen. You know he’s in love with me. So, please. I ask you again, can we have your blessing?’ And— that _fucker_ — he just looks at me and says ‘no still means no, Potter’ in that prissy condescending voice of his. God, I just want to hit him sometimes. Like, who’s like that? That’s so fucking rude! Don’t say you want what’s best for your child and then— I just. I just can’t. I can’t deal with him. You guys have to keep me from ruining my wedding day by punching my father in-law, alright?”

The room murmured in agreement and Luna pat the back of his hand. At least had he had good friends who understood how incredibly fucked that was. Who did that? What a fucking arse.

That was about all Harry remembered of the night, as more drinks got passed through his hands— entering them full and leaving them empty.

__________

Draco’s stomach twisted from the apparition surprise Pansy had unfolded. When he blinked open his eyes, they were standing outside her flat. That was strange. Why didn’t they just apparate inside of it?

Just then, Blaise appeared next to them with a crack that startled Draco. “Ready, Pans?” He asked.

She nodded and they opened the door, ushering Draco into the dark flat. Blaise reached over and flicked on the lights and all of Draco’s friends leapt up with a “surprise!” as if it was a birthday party which, of course, made him laugh.

“What is this?” He asked, smiling at the sight of all of his friends.

“It’s your shit-wild stag party,” Blaise responded. “Or, at least, that’s what I made Potter think it is.”

Draco was brought into the room and sat on one of Pansy’s sofas where all his friends crowded around him. They had wine— lots of it— and Draco noticed they all seemed to be carrying little wrapped parcels.

“Pansy, what is all of this?”

In response, she stood to make an announcement to the room. “So, when I organized this stag party for Draco I instructed you all to bring something specific. Did you?” A murmur of consent throughout the room came. “Alright. Draco, we have all picked out the physical manifestations of our happiest memories with you.”

They hadn’t even begun to open any of them yet and Draco was already feeling like he was about to cry. It made him want to down his glass of wine, but he knew that would only make it worse.

“I will go first,” Marcus said, standing and holding out the small gift to Draco.

He took it gingerly and unwrapped it before opening the small box. What was inside caused him to throw his head back and laugh. He took the small, ornamental piece out of the box and held up for the room to see. “A little Nimbus 2001.”

“For when you joined Slytherin team,” Marcus added.

Still laughing, Draco said, “That is so cute. Thank you, Marcus.”

“I’m next,” Blaise said excitedly, sitting down next to Draco and holding out his small gift.

Draco took it, giving Blaise a cautious look. Knowing him, anything could be inside of this of box. It was especially concerning considering the way Blaise had a particularly mischievous smile.

When Draco opened the box, his eyes welled up with tears at once. Carefully, he took out the small pride flag that was there and held it up.

“My favorite memory of our friendship was when you came out to me,” Blaise began. “You were so terrified that you were going to lose friends over it and I never felt closer to you than at that moment. The amount of trust you placed in me by telling me first just really communicated how close we are as friends and I’ve never forgotten it. Especially because it was nice cause I was able to laugh and tell you that we’re not going to stop friends about you being gay same as we won’t stop being friends about me being bi. It was a great moment for our friendship.” Draco was fully sobbing now, clutching onto the little rainbow flag.

He didn’t have anything to say and didn’t quite trust his voice at that moment, so he just reached over and hugged his friend, remembering the exact moment Blaise was referencing. He was right: it was a very impactful moment for their friendship. Draco had gone through his younger years not actually having any friends and once he got them he was terrified of doing anything to lose them. So when Blaise had laughingly told him that he didn’t care that Draco was bent, it was a remarkable and new feeling. He had friends, really and truly, and that was the moment he knew it for sure.

They got back into the rest of the gifts— some of them making Draco laugh, some making him cry, all of them reminding him of some of the best moments of his life. He couldn’t believe that Pansy had done all of this and he told her so.

“Honestly, Pans, with the way you were talking I thought for sure you were going to drag me to a strip club or something,” he said.

“Well,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. “I was going to but then I remembered that you’re boring and sentimental instead of fun. So, I figured wine and cheese and cute gifts was more your style. But,” She set her wine glass down and stood up. “That’s not all.”

“Oh no.” Maybe Draco had spoken too soon.

“I also assembled a slideshow. In addition to these cute, favorite moments of ours with you, this slideshow contains a lot of _other_ favorite memories of you.”

“Oh no,” Draco said again, wondering what this could possibly be.

Pansy launched into her presentation, all of them slightly wine drunk and laughing over the shit that she was pulling with all of this, including painful reenactments of eleven year-old Draco. The photos included Draco nearly falling off his broom once when he was twelve, the attack of the hippogriff, and so many more. Then, came the finale of the presentation: the famous photo of thirteen year-old Draco being decked by the now Minister of Magic.

“I don’t know,” Pansy said. “I think this one has to be my favorite photo of all time. Look at that— she nearly breaks his nose! Draco, we love you but you definitely deserved that.”

Draco laughed. “Oh, yes. I know I did.”

With that picture remaining on display, the conversation moved along and the party ended shortly. They didn’t even stay up too late, which Draco would have been upset about if he had known that his fiancé was doing body shots off of Oliver Wood while he was settling down to sleep.

Draco smiled where he lay on Pansy’s guest bed, Blaise already asleep at his side. The simple knowledge that he was getting married tomorrow was keeping him awake. He couldn’t remember being this excited in his entire life. Harry Potter, the man of his dreams, would be officially and legally wed to Draco Malfoy in less than twelve hours. With that simple fact in mind, he dropped off to sleep.

The morning was the greatest rush he had ever experienced. He barely had time to eat anything in the morning before his mother was stepping out of Pansy’s floo and they were all swept to the wedding venue.

They had determined the wedding would be outside— they had found a lovely garden that included a building suited for both pre-wedding preparations as well as the reception. Draco barely caught a glimpse of the chairs and altar before his mother corralled him into the room he would get ready in. All of his wedding party was there— Blaise, his best man, as well as Pansy and Luna. They were the perfect wedding party, all saying “awww” when he stepped out in his embroidered dress robes. Of course, they had helped him pick it out but the reactions are just a necessary thing.

His mother stepped forward, taking his face in her hands, tears welling in her eyes. “We’re so happy for you, Draco.” She smoothed his hair. “Let’s get you all ready.”

Everything was going well— hair, makeup, bridegroom’s dresses— when the panic began to set in. Draco was staring at his reflection in the mirror when all of his thoughts began spiraling. Over his shoulder, his eyes connected with his father’s in the mirror and Lucius did not hesitate to step forward and turn Draco around.

His mother immediately took notice. “Draco, dear, what’s wrong?”

“I’m freaking out,” he whispered. He could of sworn his father’s lips twitched.

“Well, Draco,” Lucius said. “Why don’t we think about this for a minute? Why are you freaking out? Really think about it.”

“I just—“ Draco began and found he couldn’t go on, unable to articulate the horrors his mind was showing him.

“Yes?” Lucius prompted. “Do you feel like you’re making a mistake? Are you getting cold feet?”

Draco shook his head sharply. “No, nothing like that. I’m just terribly worried that someone will contest the wedding. First, that’s everyone’s nightmare— to have their wedding contested— and I don’t want some Harry Potter heartthrob fanatic dredging up my Death Eater past at my _fucking wedding_ ,” Draco stood now, anger setting in. “Especially because you know that if someone does that, Harry— the bloody idiot— is going to pull out his wand and start dueling and next thing you know the altar is broken and chaos ensues and the wedding is ruined by my _overzealous fiancé_ and— I swear to Merlin. If anything happens to these dress robes, I will fucking kill a bitch.”

Draco stopped to take a few deep breaths and noticed his father was looking at him strangely. “What?”

“So, your nerves has nothing to do with the actual act of marrying Harry?”

“No,” Draco responded, matter of factly. He narrowed his eyes. “Why? Should it?”

“No, all I’m saying is that’s it’s not quite...what I was prepared to talk you down from, is all. It’s quite normal to get cold feet at your wedding.”

Eyes still narrow, Draco responded. “I’ve wanted to marry Harry since I was twelve; I’m sure.”

“Well,” Lucius said. “Why don’t I go talk to Harry, then? Make sure he knows for certain not to get into any duels today.”

Draco nodded, his suspicious gone. “Thank you, Father.”

Lucius walked down the hallway, knowing exactly what he would be saying to Potter when he got there. He stopped in front of the door and took a breath, keeping in mind what was best for his son. Then, he reached out and rapped his knuckles against the door.

It was Minerva McGonagall who answered. While Lucius had known logically that she was going to be there, he had forgotten this fact when he had knocked. She left the door only half-open, her hand not leaving the handle as she nodded. “Lucius.”

He nodded back. “Minerva. May I speak to the groom?”

She pursed her lips, stepping back to let him pass. He slipped into the room and the door latched behind him.

Harry glanced at him in the mirror, clearly nervous. He was fussing with his robes— the collar especially. Lucius cast a glance around the room, noting Potter’s wedding party and the careful way Molly Weasley was watching him.

“Might I speak to my future son in-law in private?”

All in the room looked to Harry for an answer. It was clear that the loyal Griffyndors weren’t going to leave them alone unless Harry specifically said it was alright.

Potter turned, facing Lucius. Casting a quick glance at Molly and Minerva, he nodded and the rest of the room filed out.

“Yes, Lucius?” Harry asked once they all had left.

Lucius took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy to say, but he kept what was best for his son in the forefront of his mind.

“Potter, stop fidgeting; it’s unbecoming.” Harry immediately stilled. Lucius paused, forcing himself to begin again.

“I understand our relationship has been somewhat...” He paused, lacking a fitting descriptor. “...interesting.” Harry smiled a bit at that. “I also understand that you may resent me for my behavior throughout this engagement. Potter, what you must know is that I truly do want my son’s happiness over anything else.”

“Which is why you don’t want us together. I know; you’ve mentioned.”

“Don’t interrupt, Potter. It’s rude. That’s not what I was going to say at all.” The surprise was evident on Harry’s face. “Despite what I have said in the past, you do have my blessing.”

Harry audibly gasped, his face changing. “Really?”

“Yes, Potter.”

The boy’s smile was downright giddy for a moment before he remembered who he was talking to and calmed himself. “What made you change your mind?”

Ah, yes. That. “Everyone gets nervous before their wedding, yes? Are you nervous, Potter?”

Harry breathed out a sigh. “Incredibly so.”

“See? It’s natural. I was just speaking with Draco and his nerves began to set in. I must be honest with you, while I never thought this relationship between you two would make it this far, I still assumed he would not go through with it. I thought that he would give it all up at the last second. And he started to freak out. I asked him about why and do you know what he said, Potter?”

Harry could only smile imagining what Draco must have been on about. “No, I don’t.”

“He’s terrified someone will contest the wedding. And, more importantly, that you will enter a duel with said person and ruin his wedding.”

Harry barked out a laugh, his nerves evaporating. “Oh, that’s so like him. You tell him I promise not to get into any duels at our wedding. I will only even take my wand out to protect his precious dress robes.”

Lucius nodded, allowing himself a bit of a smile. “As much as it pains me to admit, Potter, my son is in love with you. You make him happy.” Then, his face darkened. “But, so help me Merlin, if you ever break his heart— you know quite well what I am capable of.”

Face still split wide in a smile, Harry nodded. “Understood, sir.”

“Well then. I believe we are in agreement. I shall you leave you now. The wedding begins soon. Stop fidgeting with your collar or I will spell your hands to your sides.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said and Lucius left the room.

__________

“Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Harry snuck a glance over at the beaming face of his husband.

“I do.”

“And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Eyes never leaving Harry’s, Draco said, “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Draco flung his arms around Harry’s neck, not able to even make a proper kiss past the smile dominating his face. The crowd cheered all around them and they pulled back. The officiant presented them to the crowd officially as a married couple and Draco paused a moment to look at those gathered.

Molly was sobbing into Minerva’s shoulder and Ron was trying to subtly wipe away tears, pretending they didn’t exist. Blaise and Pansy were holding on to each other, clearly besides themselves with joy. There hadn’t been anyone contesting the wedding and everyone here was so happy for them. It was the best moment of Draco’s life and he didn’t want to ever forget it.

__________

_Five Years Later_

The room was bustling with excitement: nearly all of their friends had gathered for their fifth anniversary. Harry walked into the room and sat down next to Draco at the table, a small little cherub of a baby girl in his arms.

The room erupted in coos and aww’s when they all saw Harry. The couple was unbelievably worn out from the newborn, but there was little Lily Luna at her first gathering of friends. The baby was just barely at five months old, able sit up and watch everybody with her big, wide eyes— green eyes. Just like Harry’s. Just like Lily’s.

As everyone gathered to see the beautiful baby, Draco sat back in his chair, enjoying the moment. Every day with Harry— and now with Lily Luna— felt like nothing could ever surpass it. But the next day always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> The drarry playlist is [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/jamesilver/playlist/1fIuJApIJzhm1snajKKmrm?si=-n08dDFGRZ6_1xCZlDbLug)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> __________
> 
> don’t ask how old they are just know it’s one of those where Harry used to be an auror but he’s teaching DADA now. i see it as like he tried to go into aurors right after Hogwarts but then like barely made it through training and was like ‘nah bruh’ 
> 
> ik i use lit but like who cares that the slang was not current in the timeframe not me
> 
> i didn’t cover rehearsal dinner bc i didn’t feel like it 
> 
> also it is my own personal headcanon that luna and draco would be amazing friends ok so just know that they are friends ok


End file.
